Thunder Doom Mirror
The Thunder Doom Mirror is a type of demon encountered in Ōkami. It belongs to the Doom Mirror category of demons. Description The Thunder Doom Mirror is first encountered in the miniature version of the Imperial Palace, outside at the garden just past the cells where Kaguya was held. Other than in the Imperial Palace, the Thunder Doom Mirror is not encountered anywhere else but North Ryoshima Coast's Devil gate trial cave. The Thunder Doom Mirror is a seemingly ordinary, palm-sized, circular hand mirror with a jagged edge of thirteen spikes and a rim segmented into eight parts, each with a lightning bolt in the center. The mirror's most distinguishing feature, however, is the reflection it has on its surface. Instead of showing the usual reflection, the mirror has the face of a Kabuki actor on its surface. Background The Thunder Doom Mirror was once a mirror of a Kabuki actor, but when it was discarded, it was struck by lightning and became this demon. When plays and actings are bad, this demon will appear and cause a thunderstorm, but if the acting continues, it will eventually leaves, for its aloof and emotionless nature. Bestiary Entry "A discarded mirror long used by an actor was struck by lightning and became this creature. Bad acting causes it to appear and rain thunder down. Aloof and emotionless, it will leave if the acting continues. When you see clouds, just blow to stop lightning from striking." Strategy The Thunder Doom Mirror, upon emerging, is covered in thunderclouds as an impenetrable defense. This defense repels any kind of damage, thus Galestorm or Whirlwind is required to blow the clouds away, rendering the demon vulnerable. After the procedure, use Golden Fury, Brown Rage and the Thief's Glove to start farming it, then strike it once with an attack to provoke an offense from the demon. Retreat to a certain distance, then execute a Sub-Reflector counterattack to waste the demon outright. If not, it would be stunned, an opportunity to deal a final strike, killing the demon. Use Galestorm as its Floral Finisher. thunder mirror encounter.jpg Trivia *The Thunder Doom Mirror in this case represents an accomplished but irresponsible, conceited, and elitist individual who has not contributed back to their community constructively out of their own selfishness, and rather than help improve or pass on their knowledge and insights to help others, instead leaves others who shares its passion in the dark, or otherwise hounds those of lesser but realizable skill out of jest and insulting criticism. The Japanese value of tei and the Buddhist virtue of skillfulness come to mind, as the kabuki seemingly held no sense of accountability for his actions and his skills. In this way, it can be considered the opposite of the Thunder Ear demon. *The Thunder Doom Mirror, like other demons of the Doom Mirror category, is an example of a tsukumogami, an object that has been left untouched for a century gaining sapience of its own. Category:Enemies in Ōkami